religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Zeven gemeenten
De zeven gemeenten waren geloofsgemeenschappen in het westen van Asia (het huidige Klein-Azië). Het waren Efeze, Smyrna, Pergamon, Tyatira, Sardes, Filadelfia en Laodikea. Ze worden genoemd in de volgorde waarin een koerier, komende uit Patmos, ze het snelst kan bezoeken. De apostel Johannes zag, terwijl hij op het eiland Patmos was, een visioen dat hij, in opdracht van Jezus, opschreef en aan de zeven gemeenten stuurde. Dit is de Openbaring van Johannes. In het visioen zag de schrijver Jezus staan tussen zeven gouden kandelaren en met zeven sterren in zijn hand. De kandelaren stelden de gemeenten voor en de sterren de voorgangers van de gemeenten. Het boek begint, na de inleiding, met een brief aan de voorgangers van elk van de gemeenten. Hieruit blijkt dat Jezus weinig goeds kon zeggen van Sardes en Laodicea, terwijl Hij enkel lof had voor Smyrna en vooral Filadelfia. Efeze Efeze was een belangrijke handelsstad. De gemeente is volgens Handelingen 19:1-12 door Paulus gesticht. Johannes was daar toen al eerder geweest. De gemeente Efeze is de eerste van de zeven gemeentes en deze staat symbool voor de gemeente van verval. In Openbaringen 2:1-5 staat: "Bedenk van welke hoogte u gevallen bent. Breek met het leven dat u nu leidt en doe weer als vroeger. Anders kom ik naar u toe en neem ik, als u geen berouw toont, uw lampenstandaard van zijn plaats. In de brief aan Efeze (Openbaringen 2: 1-7) wordt afkeurend gesproken over de sekte der Nikolaieten. Over deze sekte is thans niet veel bekend. Christenen die geloven dat Openbaringen vanaf het moment dat dit bijbelboek is geschreven, een toekomstbeeld beschrijft, nemen aan dat de gemeente van Efeze tot omstreeks het jaar 100 na Christus bestaan heeft. Smyrna Het is niet bekend hoe de gemeente in Smyrna is ontstaan. Smyrna is het Griekse woord voor mirre. De voorganger was vermoedelijk Polykarpos, die er door Johannes is aangesteld. De brief aan de gemeente in Smyrna wordt weergegeven in Openbaringen 2: 8-11. De gemeente van Smyrna is de gemeente van vervolging. In Openbaringen 2:10 staat: "Sommigen van u zullen door de duivel in de gevangenis worden gegooid, en zo op de proef worden gesteld; tien dagen lang zult u het zwaar te verduren hebben.". Pergamon De naam Pergamon leeft voort in het perkament, dat hier gefabriceerd werd. Het was de hoofdstad van Asia. Over de christelijke gemeente is niets bekend. De brief aan de gemeente in Pergamon (Latijn: Pergamum) wordt weergegeven in Openbaringen 2: 12-17. De gemeente in Pergamon is de derde gemeente en betreft de gemeente van vermenging. Ook hier werd de leer van de Nikolaïeten aangehangen (Openbaringen 2:15). En een andere valse leer die werd aangehangen in deze gemeente is de leer van Bileam, wat wordt beschreven in Openbaringen 2:14: "Maar enkele dingen heb ik tegen u: sommigen houden vast aan de leer van Bileam, die Balak liet weten hoe hij voor de Israëlieten een val moest opzetten, waardoor ze heidens offervlees zouden gaan eten en ontucht zouden plegen." Deze gemeente wordt door sommige christenen geplaatst rond 300-600 na Christus. Tyatira Tyatira was een belangrijke industriestad, in het bijzonder de purperindustrie en daarmee samenhangend de verfindustrie. De christenen hadden het er moeilijk, doordat ze geen toegang hadden tot de gilden en dus geen bedrijf konden uitoefenen. Een van de christenen van Tyatira was Lydia, een vrouw die in purper handelde (Handelingen 19:1-12). De vierde gemeente: de gemeente in Tyatira staat voor de gemeente van verontreiniging. De brief aan deze gemeente wordt weergegeven in Openbaringen 2: 18-29. Dit lijkt op het eerste gezicht een zuivere christelijke gemeente met Lydia als het sprekende voorbeeld, maar een zekere Izebel verontreinigt de zuivere leer in de gemeente in Tyatira. In Openbaringen 2:20 staat hierover geschreven: "Maar dit heb ik tegen u: u laat die Izebel, die zichzelf profetes noemt, haar gang gaan terwijl ze mijn dienaren met haar uitspraken tot ontucht en het eten van heidens offervlees verleidt." Door sommige christenen wordt deze gemeente geplaatst in de periode vanaf omstreeks het jaar 600 na Christus tot aan de Reformatie (1517). Sardes thumb|Gymnasion van Sardes Sardes is bekend als de hoofdstad van de legendarische koning Kroisos. Het was een jonge stad: ze werd aan het begin van de jaartelling herbouwd nadat ze door een aardbeving volledig verwoest was. De vijfde gemeente: de gemeente in Sardes staat voor de gemeente van 'verzuim'. De brief aan deze gemeente wordt weergegeven in Openbaringen 3: 1-6. Jezus zegt over deze gemeente: "Word wakker, versterk uw laatste krachten: u bent op sterven na dood. Want ik merk dat uw gedrag tekortschiet in God's ogen. Herinner u dat u de boodschap hebt ontvangen en begrepen. Houd eraan vast en breek met het leven dat u nu leidt. Maar als u niet wakker wordt, kom ik onverwacht als een dief, op een tijdstip dat u niet kent." (Openbaringen 3:2-3). Deze gelijkenis over zijn Wederkomst haalde Jezus ook aan in Mattheus 24:43: Hij komt als een dief in de nacht. Er zullen ook waakzame mensen zijn in de gemeente in Sardes, die hun kleren wit (schoon) hebben gehouden (Openbaringen 3:4). Jezus spreekt in zijn brief aan deze stad een vernietigend oordeel uit. Sommige christenen plaatsen deze gemeente in de periode vanaf de Reformatie (1517) tot omstreeks 1750, wanneer volgens sommige christenen de periode van de zesde gemeente: Filadelfia begint. Filadelfia Ook Filadelfia was door een aardbeving verwoest en later herbouwd. Over de gemeente in deze stad is niets bekend. Het is aan de brief van Jezus te danken dat Filadelfia populair werd. Veel steden en kerken zijn thans naar deze gezegende gemeente genoemd. De zesde gemeente: Filadelfia staat voor de gemeente van 'verwachting'. De brief aan deze gemeente wordt weergegeven in Openbaringen 3: 7-12. Dit was eindelijk weer een 'verademing', een gemeente waarover God zijn goedkeuring kon uitspreken en waarbij de gemeenteleden zich voorbeeldig gedroegen. In Openbaringen 3: 10 staat geschreven: "Omdat u trouw bent gebleven aan mijn gebod om stand te houden, zal ik u ook trouw zijn wanneer binnenkort de tijd van de beproeving aanbreekt, als heel de aarde en de mensen die er leven op de proef worden gesteld." Sommige christenen plaatsen de gemeente in Filadelfia in de periode vanaf omstreeks het jaar 1750 tot aan de Opname van de gemeente. Laodicea Laodicea, Laodikea, Latakia is een plaatsnaam die vaker voorkomt, maar hier gaat het om de stad in het westen van Klein-Azië, evenals bij de andere zes gemeenten. Uit Kolossenzen 2:1 weten we dat er al vroeg een gemeente in Laodicea was. Jezus heeft voor de gemeente van Laodicea geen goed woord over. Hij heeft echter ook een mooie belofte die een populaire bijbeltekst werd: Hij komt binnen bij iedereen die de deur voor Hem opendoet. De laatste en zevende gemeente: Laodicea staat voor de gemeente van 'verkilling'. De brief aan de gemeente in Laodicea wordt beschreven in Openbaringen 3: 14-22. Deze gemeente was noch koud, noch warm en omdat deze gemeente lauw is zegt Jezus: "Maar nu u lauw bent in plaats van warm of koud, zal ik u uitspuwen." (Openbaringen 3:16). Het ergste verwijt is dat Jezus op de deur klopte en het maar de vraag was of Jezus binnen mocht komen: "Ik sta voor de deur en klop aan. Als iemand mijn stem hoort en de deur opent, zal ik binnenkomen, en we zullen samen eten, ik met hem en hij met mij." (Openbaringen 3:20). Door sommige christenen wordt aangenomen dat we nu aan het begin van de 21ste eeuw in de periode van de gemeente van Laodicea leven waarin er veel ongelovigen zijn en er veel afvalligheid van het geloof is. Sommige christenen geloven dat dit de laatste gemeente tot aan het moment van de Opname van de gemeente is. Categorie:Bijbelse plaats Categorie:Anatolische oudheid Categorie:Egeïsche Zee-regio Categorie:Christendom bg:Седем писма de:Sieben Sendschreiben en:Seven churches of Asia fr:Sept Églises d'Asie it:Sette chiese dell'Asia pt:As sete igrejas do Apocalipse ru:Семь церквей Апокалипсиса tr:Yedi Kilise zh:亞西亞的七個教會